


30 Days of Horror

by Sollux_Kleinman



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Arachnophobia, Blood, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Creatures, Dehydration, Dolls, F/M, Ghosts, Gore, Haunted Houses, Horror, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Monsters, Mummies, Murder, Nightmares, Obsession, Ouija, Phobias, Possession, Prison, Psychological Horror, Spirits, Torture, Traveling, Vampires, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Kleinman/pseuds/Sollux_Kleinman
Summary: 30 Days of Horror Challenge!1. Nightmare - Evan X Connor2. Dolls - Jared X Evan3. Serial Killer - Connor X Jared4. Possession - Evan X Jared X Connor5. Zombies - Evan X Zoe6. Prison - Zoe X Alana7. Phobia - Jared X Evan8. Vampires - Evan X Connor9. Cannibalism/Wendigo - Evan X Jared X Connor10. Mummies - Zoe X Alana11. Ghosts - Connor X Jared12. Buried Alive - Zoe X Evan13. Poison - Jared X Alana14. Bloody Mary -15. Illness -16. Mirrors -17. Witches -18. Creation -19. Cyborg -20. Monster -21. Clowns -22. Haunted House -23. Monster hunter -24. Plants -25. Drowning -26. Chainsaw -27. Obsession -28. Manslaughter -29. Minor injury -30. Author’s Choice





	1. Nightmare - Evan X Connor

**Author's Note:**

> Ay, if you have suggestions for ships for certain prompts, feel free to share!

The wind swept gently through Evan's hair as he stood in the middle of a dark, empty field. 

How did he get here?

Twisting his head around, he was met only with more pitch blackness. 

"Hello?" He called, beginning to sneak through the tall weeds.

No one answered, and he continued moving.

As he walked, the grass snapped loudly beneath his feet, making the boy unaware that something else was moving behind him.

As he reached a large rock in the field, something else reached out behind him, snatching his arm.

Evan's instincts immediately kicked in, he swatted the arm off and attempted to run, only to have the same weeds that betrayed him before thwart him again as he tripped on them.

"Dude, chill." 

Evan was suddenly flooded with relief, "Connor?"

"Yeah dude, who else would it be?" The other boy snorted, reaching a hand out to pull Evan off of the ground. "Why'd you wander off?"

"Wander off?" Evan was confused.

"From the others?" Connor answered, equally confused. "We were all hanging out by the fire out there, you went to take a piss and never came back. Come on, the others are waiting."

"Fire?" Evan scrunched up his face. "Connor, how did we get here?"

"By car. Listen man, let's go back-"

"Somethings not right." Evan turned away. "This seems wrong."

Connor twitched irritability, "Come on, let's go back to the others."

Evan was annoyed now, "I've heard you before, I don't want to go back-" As he turned to face Connor once more, he knew that whatever was in front of him was most definitely not his boyfriend.

"The others are waiting." The thing said, it's eyes tinted yellow, almost as if they shined in the moonlight. And it's canine teeth pointed sharply from its mouth.

Evan slowly began to back away, keeping his eyes focused on the thing as it began to morph further. Cracking ensued as the creatures limbs began to lengthen and form unearthly shapes. 

"The others are waiting."

Evan finally got enough of a grip on himself to turn and run. He didn't know what the hell was behind him, but he knew he didn't want to meet the others.

The thing began trampling behind him, using what used to be its arms as forelimbs. 

Evan didn't know where he was going, the field seemed to be endless. There was no place to hide. 

Just as Evan was tiring and the creature was breathing it's warm breath down the boy's neck, Evan was jolted awake.

He was in bed.

"What's wrong, baby?" Connor said sleeping behind him.

"Nothing, just a nightmare." Evan breathes, laying back down so Connor could spoon him once more.

"Well, you're okay now." Connor kissed the top of his head.

Evan settled down, staring lazily across the room at the mirror that hung on their closet door. 

From the pillow behind him stared yellow eyes.


	2. Dolls - Jared X Evan

"Look what I found!" Jared barged into the living room, holding a plastic bag.

"Please tell me you didn't buy that snake you've been talking about." Evan lifted his feet from the floor to the couch where he was sitting.

"No." Jared rolled his eyes. "Not yet."

"Not ever!" Evan replied.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, we'll discuss it later." Jared waved his hand. "Anyway, back to the main event!" He reached into the bag to pull out a old, early 19th century doll.

"Okay, you have my permission to get the snake, put that thing back." Evan sunk back into the couch.

"No, I got it from a garage sale!" Jared pressed on excitedly. "The owners said that it's haunted!"

"Are you trying to convince me to keep it, cause you're doing the complete opposite." Evan commented.

"Well, obviously it's not haunted." Jared replied, setting the doll on their tv stand. "I just think that's it's an interesting find."

"Yep, you found it, now put it back."

"Come on, you have your bazillion plants, I have my slightly used, haunted doll." Jared argued.

"Fine. But it's going in your office, I have no desire to look at that thing." Evan finally agreed, sighing.

"Thank you." Jared gave Evan a quick kiss on the cheek before taking the doll and running down the hall to his office.

That night Evan was awoken by the sound of tapping from downstairs.

"Jared, did you leave the faucet on again?" Evan asked, nudging his husband.

"No, I didn't even use the faucet today." Jared replied, half asleep.

"Not even when I told you to water my plants?" Evan said, annoyed. 

The only answer he got was snoring.

"Jared!" 

"What?" Jared whined.

"Go see what that noise is!"

"Ugh, fine."

Jared begrudgingly peeled himself off of the mattress and began to head down the hall towards the stairs. Still, the tapping continued.

As Jared drew closer, he noticed the sound certainly didn't sound like water in a sink. And he would know, he's gotten up countless times to turn off the faucet. No, this sounded more like something moving along their wood floors.

"There better not be any fucking mice." Jared grumbled, descending down the stairs. 

Sure enough, when he reached the kitchen, he found the faucet to be turned off, forcing him to find the source of the tapping.

As he moved on, he noticed the frequency of the tapping changed, sometimes it moved fast and hurrying, while other times it paused, as if hesitating.

"Dammit, we're gonna have to get an exterminator." Jared muttered, heading towards the living room where he thought he heard the tapping coming from. 

However, as he reached the room, the noise halted. Thinking the mice might've heard him come down the hall, he slowly opened the door.

In the middle of the room was the doll, sitting upright and staring at door.

At Jared.

Jared shut the door quickly, his heart racing in his chest. 

"Ha ha Evan, very funny." He began to head back to their room.

"What?" Evan called.

"You tried to scare me, but it won't work." Jared burst into the bedroom.

Evan sat up in bed, a look of confusion on his face. "Jared, what are you talking about?"

"The doll, you don't like it so you tried to scare me by putting it in the living room so that I would be freaked out enough to get rid of it, but it won't work." Jared replied smugly.

Evan's face turned to a look of horror. "I didn't move the doll."

"You had to it's-"

Tap tap tap tap.

The tapping started up again, along with the creaking of the living room door as it opened.

"Please tell me this is a joke." Jared almost whispered.

"I was just about to say the same thing." Evan climbed out of bed to stand near Jared. "What do we do?"

"Don't we still have that baseball bat in the closet?" Jared asked, moving to rifle through the closet. Evan quickly locked their door.

The tapping continued up the stairs, and finally down the hall. 

"Okay here it is." Jared pulled a large wooden baseball bat from the back of their closet.

"Please be careful." Evan worried.

The tapping stopped at their door. The door handle jiggled to the left, then to the right, then violently back and forth.

Jared unlocked the door and threw it open, throwing the doll off balance. It got up quickly, but was met by Jared's bat. Jared swing down on the doll time after time, long after it had stopped moving, until the thing was merely bits and pieces.

"Is it dead?" Evan whispered.

"I think so." Jared panted.

There was silence as the two stared at the shattered remains.

"You're no longer allowed to bring stuff home from garage sales."

"Fair enough."


	3. Serial Killer - Connor X Jared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DEATH AND GORE**

Connor always preferred things dead. Pets, Friends, his lunch meat. Things that were alive were too noisy, too opinionated. Not that he didn’t enjoy the writhing of something desperately trying to escape his hands, but death was so much calmer.

It had started with a bird. It had been limping around in the front yard, it’s wing having been damaged.

Connor had smashed it with a rock.

It gave him a rush he had never felt before, a spark from his previously empty life.

So, he moved on to bigger things. Mice, then squirrels, next a raccoon that had been picking around their garbage can, then a stray cat and the neighbor’s noisy dog. 

Eventually, even the neighboring pets got boring to kill.

So, when Connor and Zoe got into an argument, he decided to act. Hands around her neck, he strangled her. He thrilled over the way her eyes went dull.

Then, he had to get rid of the body. This was much more exciting than getting rid of a dog, it was more complicated, more high risk.

So, he dragged her up to the bath tub, cutting her up into little bits of pieces so he could throw parts of her in different dumpsters across town.

Zoe’s still on the missing persons list.

Next it was Evan Hansen, a quiet boy that sat behind Connor in class. He seemed to get attached to Connor, which he used for his advantage.

Connor played more with Evan, as he had planned it better this time. The boy had sobbed so loudly the silence when Connor was done was almost eerie.

Evan was buried deep down in their backyard.

Next was Alana, an intelligent girl in his chemistry class. She seemed lonely, so it wasn’t overly hard for Connor to gain her trust through studying sessions.

He thoroughly enjoyed giving her his own butchered lobotomy. 

Finally, Connor grew an interest like he hadn’t before. It was a louder boy in his English class that was always cracking jokes. Sometimes it seemed as if he never stopped talking.

Jared Kleinman.

Connor relished in listening to Jared, imagining what it would be like to make that boy go quiet forever. 

So, Connor spent weeks drawing up plans. This time it had to be perfect. The perfect specimen required the perfect plan. 

The day finally arrived, Connor lured Jared in and sedated him using some of his mother’s old painkillers. Connor tied Jared up and blindfolded him before pulling out an old fishing box which contained his favorite tools he used to play with people.

He sorted through the box, trying to decide what would be the most fun.

He pulled out a screwdriver, maybe he could rip Jared’s fingernails off with it.

Out next was a small handsaw, maybe he could dismember Jared.

Then was the hammer, which Connor frowned upon pulling out. Typically he would use it to bash in the skull, but that felt as if it would go too quick. He put it back.

Jared stirred, making a soft groaning noise. Connor looked up, delighted, before reconsidering his plan.

Connor really liked Jared, and even if he drew the torture out it would still end eventually, he wouldn’t get to experience Jared’s blissful silence for long if Connor had to immediately clean it up by disposing of the body.

Jared twitched, “Hello?”

A twisted grin appeared on Connor’s face, he had an idea.

“Anybody there?” Jared pulled on the restraints.

The freezer. Connor would simply stuff Jared’s body in his freezer when he was done. Then he could enjoy Jared’s silence forever.

“Anyone?” Jared grew more panicked.

Satisfied with his plan, Connor snatched his handsaw and stood.


	4. Possession - Evan X Jared X Connor

Evan always liked the idea of two people fighting over him. Having never had anyone really like him, having TWO people that liked him seemed a dream.

And that was exactly what happened.

Jared hadn’t shown the slightest interest in Evan until he saw Connor flirt with him one day. After that, all Jared could y’all about was how much he hated Connor.

And Evan loved every second of it.

What was even more fun was when he’d hang out with the both of them, and they’d bicker and glare at each other when they thought he wasn’t looking. Evan was living the good life.

Until Connor died.

After that, Evans decision was made for him. He started dating Jared. It was nice, but it wasn’t the same.

One night Evan laid in bed next to Jared, who was deeply asleep. However, Evan couldn’t relax enough to get some rest. He kept thinking about the arguing and the attention from two boys he loved.

So, he quietly got up and got to his computer. He didn’t even he know what to type into google. Finally, he decided on, “BRINGING THE DEAD BACK”.

Understandably, that mostly brought up zombie movies. But once Evan got to the eighth page of google, he found something a little more interesting. The page read:

BRINGING BACK THOSE WE’VE LOST.

AN ANCIENT TECHNIQUE ALL HAVE HEARD OF BUT MANY DOUBT: SUMMONING SPIRITS OF THE DECEASED.

A shiver ran down Evan’s back, he suddenly felt like he was being watched. Still, it was worth a shot, wasn’t it? But the website said he would need a vessel.

He peered over at Jared asleep on the bed.

He would just try it, it probably wouldn’t even work.

Evan snatched two candles from the kitchen and lit them as the instructions said. He then repeated the incantation, “Mors est quicquam tam vanum. Connor Murphy.” 

At first, the boy on the bed seemed to vibrate, as if he was cold. Then, his arms and legs began to flail about, as if he was having a seizure. Jared’s eyes snapped open, staring up at the ceiling, not acknowledging Evan’s presence. Words formed on the boy’s lips, but no sound came out. After a minute, it stopped, leaving Evan terrified at the end of the bed.

Then, Jared sat up.

Except, it wasn’t exactly Jared. 

Even though it was Jared’s body, Evan could tell Jared was not currently in it. The way the thing looked around, moved. Somehow the bags had even grown under the eyes, to resemble...

“Connor?” Evan practically whispered.

“Evan, where the hell am I?” Connor raised Jared’s hand, examining it.

“I-In our bedroom.”

“Our?” Connor looked over at the mirror hung on the wall. “Why do I look like this Evan?”

“You died.” Evan felt a lump in his throat. “I wanted you back so I summoned you.”

“Wha-“ There was a sudden change in Connor’s face.

“Evan, what the hell is happening?” It was Jared again, and he looked terrified. “I feel like I’m not in control-“

“I’m not hiding in the back of your mind, stop pushing me out!” The body spasmed again as it switched to Connor.

“It’s my body! You can stay in the back, you had a chance with your own!”

As the realization hit him, Evan began to grin. Evan got what he wanted. Connor and Jared fighting for him.

Forever.


	5. Zombies - Evan X Zoe

Evan and Zoe were huddled up in a shed somewhere in the New York area. They didn’t know precisely where they were, but it was hard to tell after all the technology went out. 

That being said, that also meant the others had no clue where they were.

Zoe and Evan had been sent out to retrieve supplies, it was supposed to be a quick pickup of canned food and water bottles from the grocery store. Somehow, however, a hoard had spotted them on the way back, forcing them to take shelter in a nearby shed.

That had been three days ago.

Still zombies surrounded the shed, banging relentlessly on the door till Evan was sure it was going to fall right off. The food supplies were low, and their water had been finished the previous day.

Evan knew what happened when dehydration kicks in. At a five to ten decrease in total body water the fatigue and dizziness start, then at over ten is the fainting, tiredness, and confusion. All mild compared to the horrific symptoms to come. At around fifteen percent is when it becomes deadly. Even with seizures and purple fingernails, the concentrating of the blood is the worst. With no water to dilute the blood, it becomes thick sludge that pushes through the veins and causes unthinkable headaches. Hypothermia sets in due to the body not being able to regulate its temperature.

Evan moved closer to Zoe, wrapping an arm around her waist. He knew they were going to die here, whether it was from lack of water or zombies it was the end.

The only question was which one was it going to be.

“Evan.”

“Yeah?”

“Once we start going insane, let’s just go out and face it.”

Evan was silent for a second, “Whatever you wish.”

“Evan.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”


	6. Prison - Zoe X Alana

They weren't allowed to touch in prison. Too dangerous with all the murders and drugs roaming around. One finger on another inmate could have you sent to solitary confinement for a month.

Zoe scrubbed the bathroom floor silently as warden Alana Beck paced back and forth, watching her every move.

Little did Alana know, Zoe had been watching her movements for the last month. 

“You missed a spot, inmate.” Alana said, pointing out a small patch of dirt on the floor. Zoe, on hands and knees, crawled over and quickly fixed the dirty spot.

“Thank you, warden.” Zoe gave grin, staring into Alana’s eyes for a second before continuing to scrub.

Chills had run up Alana’s back. This inmate in particular always seemed to stare at her with a certain emptiness.

Zoe watched Alana out of the corner of her eye as she scrubbed the sinks. It was almost time, her carefully thought out plan would be put into action soon. 

Zoe suddenly stood up, heading for a certain section of the showers.

Alana was confused, “Hey, inmate!” 

Zoe did not respond.

Alana followed her, “Inmate!” She reaches out a hand only to have it be grabbed and twisted behind her back. A small, handmade knife was brought to her throat.

Zoe grinned, her plan had worked. She had lured Alana into the blind spot of the camera. It was going well so far. She quickly disarmed the warden, though it was a bit difficult, she was more in shape than she looked, and pressed the small knife closer to Alana’s throat, making her gasp.

“What do you want?” Alana rasped.

Zoe laughed, “You’re going to help me get out.” She smoothed the knife over Alana’s skin, gently caressing her with it. “But first, I think I’ll have my own fun first.” She shoved Alana into the showers. “Now strip.”


	7. Phobia - Jared X Evan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! This one is a bit graphic. Definitely don’t read is you have arachnophobia.

Arachnophobia.

Extreme or irrational fear of spiders.

It started with making others kill the spiders. A spider in the classroom that Jared told Connor he’d rather not touch. A spider in the bathroom that Jared asked his dad to dispose of.

All harmless.

Then a camping trip with all his friends. Setting up a sleeping bag to sleep under the stars with his best friends.

At three in the morning he woke to a tickle on a face. He scrunched his nose and turned over, trying to fall back asleep. 

Then there was a tickle on his leg. Then on his arm. He couldn’t get rid of the feeling that he needed to itch his whole body. 

Turning on his phone, he was met with the sight of a spider mother sitting patiently on this chest, her babies crawling all over his arms, legs, and body.

Jared didn’t sleep for a week. His entire body had been covered in tiny spider bites.

Now Jared was careful. He knew better than to sleep outdoors. Every night before he crawled into bed with Evan he checked for spiders, spraying bug repellent like a middle schooler sprays Axe. 

Only then would he crawl in and pretend his skin didn’t still feel the itch from all those spiders long ago.

His friends began to worry. One sighting of a spider would make Jared retreat for a day, staying in his house and spraying spider repellent obsessively. 

And then one day the itch didn’t go away when he woke up in the morning. On his left arm he felt it. A deep, terrible, crawling itch. He couldn’t focus unless one had was scratching his arm at all time.

Evan tried to get him help, but it was no use. Jared was in too deep.

Then one night as he laid next to a sleeping Evan, the itch became unbearable. He stumbled into the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror and his fingernails ripped his flesh as he itched. Blood ran from his fingertips onto the tile floor as Jared stared mindlessly into the mirror with blood shot eyes.

As he looked down at the blood he noticed a tiny black dot in it. Then another.

A rush of tiny black things came from his arm, falling down to the tile and some racing up his arm.

It looks like there wasn’t just one spider mother that night.

As Jared stared as the spiders raced from his wound, crawling up his neck and making it to his face where they bit and burrowed and made him their home, all he could do was laugh a horrible, dry, insane laugh.


	8. Vampires - Evan X Connor

Connor was precisely 1327 years old.

He had been able to bare witness to the Viking invasion of Britain, to the death of King Alfred, to Columbus reaching through new world, the French Revolution (Connor was more hands on in this historical event, he was proud to say), the first Queen Victoria, and both of the world wars.

Still, even with everything Connor had done, he was lonely for companionship. Time had long aged away every one of his friends and partners. There was his family in 700’s that lived in a small village in East Anglia. Of course, that was when Britain was merely the Anglo-Saxon kingdoms.

Connor had been bitten by a vampire in the night while hunting. The entire village came together to burn the vampire responsible, but Connor fled and escaped.

He only returned years later, when his parents had passed and his sister was old. 

After the passing of his family, he decided to try to stay out of things. His next companion came in 1789, the start of the French Revolution. Alana Beck, a intelligent girl who Connor had grown quite attached to during those years. Connor had been quite pleased to see the king’s head on the chopping block.

It had been a shame Alana hadn’t gotten to see it as well.

Connor then set sail to America, who had recently declared their independence and had became their own country. Over the next hundred years he saw it grow exponentially with not only land but power. 

1921, he attended one of the ever increasing parties coming about. He had been mostly looking for a meal, but instead he met a Jared Kleinman.

Jared had become his partner for 60 years until he died 1975 of an illness.

Now, Connor had taken root in a little town. It was hard obtaining a house in the public eye as he still had the face of an 18 year old even after all these years. He had been mourning Jared and feasting off locals for years.

That was, until Connor met Evan Hansen.

Connor had needed some new books, being kept up in a house for months at a time gave him plenty of free time. 

At the book shop Connor picked out enough books to last him a year, which isn’t to be put lightly.

“Wow, the entire Agatha Christie collection?” 

That was when Connor met Evan. He had been working part-time to help pay for college.

“Yeah, I haven’t read them since she published The Pale House in 1961.” Connor said vaguely, putting stacks upon stacks of books on the counter for the boy to scan.

Evan had laughed, “Yeah it’s felt like ages since I’ve read Agatha Christie too.” With every book he scanned the computer gave a loud beep. “If you like her you should try Elizabeth Daly.”

Connor snorted, “Her plots are a bit convoluted.”

Evan pretended to take offense, still smiling, “She is brilliant, and her whodunnits came way before Agatha Christie’s. It’s a beautifully done vintage mystery.”

Connor smiled at the word vintage. “I suppose I must just have an attachment to Mrs. Christie.”

“It sounds like you’re a real whodunnit fan.” Evan finished scanning the books and managed to put them into several paper bags. Then, he took a paper bookmark and scribbled down some numbers. He handed it to Connor, “Why don’t you call me sometime?” He said shyly.

Connor stared at the bookmark for the entire walk home. Written in large, lacy handwriting was EVAN HANSEN 293-939-1939. He hadn’t had such an emotionally invested conversation since...

Jared.

Connor’s heart sank. It had been nearly fifty years since Jared had passed and still his head always wandered there. He had offered to make Jared immortal with him long ago, and the boy had refused, saying it wasn’t the life for him. On Jared’s deathbed Connor had begged him to let him bite him, to not leave him all alone again.

No. He wasn’t ready. When he arrived home, he set the bookmark on the table and left it there to haunt him later.

A week later Connor was out at night, looking for prey. Normally he feasted around twice a year, just enough to keep him comfortable and avoid suspicion. A decade ago he had been close to being caught, made the mistake of eating near a security camera.

But this time he found a nice middle aged woman to suit his needs. Once dragging her into the woods, he was able to lay her on her back and sink his teeth in, sucking the blood completely from her body. Once he was finished he felt more alive again. He felt less cold, less... dead.

As he stood, licking the leftover blood from his fingers, he heard a noise in the woods behind him. Panicking, he pushed the body into a bush, hoping it was concealed enough. 

From the woods behind him came Evan.

“Heyyy.” Connor said awkwardly, hoping there was no more blood on his face.

“Oh, hey.” Evan shifted, holding his arm.

“I was going to call you actually.” Connor stumbled over his words. “Uh, what’re you doing out here in the woods in the middle of the night?”

“I could ask you the same question.” Evan seemed more relieved to know Connor hadn’t been blowing him off.

“Fair enough.” Connor chuckled, glancing over to the bush. “Listen, you want to come over to my place?” He was desperate to get Evan away from the body.

Evan blinked at him, blushing. “Um, yeah, sure, I’d love to.”

Connor was relieved to lead Evan away from the woman.

When they arrived at his house, Connor made Evan a cup of tea. Evan sat at the kitchen table, taking in Connor’s house.

“You sure do have a lot of books.” Evan commented.

It was true. Connor had been doing nothing but reading since 1975. Books piled up around the house and were being used by Connor as nightstands and tables. They were everywhere.

“It’s my collection.” Connor smiled, placing the mug in front of Evan. He didn’t make himself tea of course, not of his tastes.

“And your furniture is stunning.” Evan ran a hand across the dining table. “What era is this from?”

“Victorian, it was a gift from a friend.” Connor had forgotten how much he enjoyed a mortal’s presence, they were always so amazed with him. “Wait till you see the rest of the house.”

Evan was given a grand tour of the house. It was large, Connor had wanted enough space for years of collecting items. The thing Evan had been the most amazed with though was his typewriter.

“This is amazing!” Evan touched one of the typewriter keys. “I love writing, it would be awesome to be able to type with one of these.”

“You want to write a book?” Connor asked.

Evan blushed, “Yes, I’m actually going to school for creative writing.” He sighed. “But I’ve yet to finish a draft.”

Connor looked at the boy for a second, “Well, an author deserves the proper tools to write. The typewriter is yours.”

Evan’s eyes went wide, “Oh no really, I couldn’t.”

“It wasn’t a request.” Connor grinned, picking up the typewriter from the desk and plopping it into Evan’s arms. “Besides, what am I going to do with that old thing?”

Evan seemed scared just to have it in his arms, “Well... thank you.” He have a small smile.

As Evan left the house, typewriter in arms, Connor felt again what he hadn’t felt since 1975. 

Watching him go, Connor knew that watching this one die was going to hurt even more than last time.


	9. Cannibalism - Evan X Jared X Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! This is a bit graphic at the end

It began with a plane crash.

“Everybody brace for impact!” The flight attendant ran up the aisle, desperately trying to reach the back of the plane. It was with difficulty, as the plane’s nose dipped forward and the plane bounced with the air.

Jared put his hands over his head, a feeble attempt at saving himself. After all, there wasn’t much he could do. 

Beside him, he heard Evan whispering, “I don’t want to die.” 

All Jared could hear was the terrifying screams of those around him and the deafening whirl of the wind outside the plane as they were falling.

To the other side, he felt Connor take his hand, “We’re in this together.” Jared gave a weak smile and grabbed Evan’s hand with his free hand.

A woman a few rows ahead of them screamed, “Hail Mary, full of grace, pray for us sinners now and at the hour of our death-“

The plane hit the ground.

Jared woke up a while later, his whole body aching. The first thing he saw was the blue sky above him and the surrounding trees. For a moment, he had almost forgotten everything that had happened.

Then, it came back.

Jared sat up and looked around. He was laying a couple yards away from the crash sight. And boy, it wasn’t a pretty sight. The entire front of the plane had been crushed into the dirt. There was no way anyone up front survived.

“Hey.” Jared turned his head to see Connor, who looked just as beat up as Jared felt. He was covered in bruises and scrapes.

“So, we lived?” Jared wasn’t sure if it was a question or a statement.

Connor threw his arms up in the air, “Apparently. Though Evan and I were worried about you, we managed to drag you out of the plane.”

Jared looked over at the plane again, “We’ll thanks.” He struggled to stand. “So Evan’s okay too then?” 

Connor smiled and nodded, “Yes, he’s okay.” He flung an arm around Jared. “He’s out looking for some civilization.”

“And the other survivors?” Jared asked.

This was where Connor frowned, “Well, there really... haven’t been any others.”

Jared’s eyes went wide, “We’re the only ones?”

“I’m afraid so.” Connor sighed. “We also don’t really know where we are.”

Jared bit his lip. He was relieved to have made it this far, but he hadn’t expected the obstacles that would come from surviving.

Connor lead Jared to where Evan was. The boy had a small stack of berries he had gathered by using his shirt as a basket.

“Look, some wild strawberries.” Evan said, offering one to Jared. Jared tenderly took it and chomped down on the sweetness.

“You know, if I had died on that plane, my last meal would’ve been salted peanuts.” Jared grinned.

Connor and Evan gave a small laugh. It was an odd light heartedness when all Jared felt was heavy.

“I haven’t really found anything showing people are around here yet.” Evan said. “But I found a nice cave we could rest in tonight.”

“That’s good. We’ll need all the rest we can get. We may be alive but we need to make sure we stay that way.” Connor replied.

So they set off to the cave. Upon entering, the cave was cool and slightly damp. However, it was a relief from the heat outside.

That night they spend the night in the cave, all of them huddled up to conserve heat. It wasn’t the most comfortable, but it was something.

The next day they began to explore. They walked until their feet were sore and they needed rest. Their bodies were still hurting from the original impact of the crash.

The strawberries Evan had found the day previous had run out, leaving Jared hungry and crabby that night. As they curled up at their new spot, Jared decided he needed to find food the next day.

As morning broke, they trampled out to find civilization and food.

“Maybe we could set a trap and catch something?” Connor suggested.

“Do you know how to make a trap?” Jared questioned. “Cause I know I sure as hell don’t.”

“I mean... you just...” Connor trailed off.

“I’m sure we can find more berries.” Evan said reassuringly. Even though each wouldn’t admit it, the lack of food for a day was making each one irritable.

As Jared rounded a tree, he spotted an interesting bush full of colorful red berries.

“Guys come look!” Jared began grabbing a fistful berries, desperately eager to eat some. Just as he was going to eat them, Evan shrieked from behind him.

“Jared, those are holly berries!”

Jared turned, still holding the berries, “So?”

“They’re poisonous!” Evan smacked them out of Jared’s hand. “They’ll kill you!”

Jared felt seething anger. He wasn’t even sure if it was really at Evan. “You didn’t have to hit them out of my hand!” He shoved Evan slightly so the boy wobbled.

“I was just trying to help!” Evan yelled back as Jared stomped away.

A week later there was still no sign of civilization or even any food. They had tried to backtrack to the strawberries, but had instead gotten themselves more lost in the process.

By the time they were at two weeks, they were at each other’s throats.

“We should just head back to plane, see if there’s any supplies.” Connor sat on a log. The sky was becoming dark in the distance.

“Well we don’t know what way the plane is, remember?” Jared snorted, kicking a rock.

“You implying it’s my fault?” Connor stood. As Jared looked into his boyfriend’s eyes he saw emptiness.

“Enough, both of you.” Evan said roughly.

“You know, you’ve been real cool through all of this.” Jared felt himself clench his fists. His stomach gnawed angrily at him.

“What you implying?” Evan stared, his eyes not even seeming to focus on Jared.

“I’m saying what if you’ve been hiding the berries for yourself. Those, those berries I found the other day!” Jared accused.

“They were poisonous!” Evan said back. “I should’ve let you eat them.” He grumbled, tossing a stick into the dirt.

Jared stared at him for another second before turning away. He stole a glance at Connor before trampling off into the woods. He chewed on some leaves as he walked.

That night Evan fell asleep first. Connor and Jared stayed awake, just staring at each other for a long time.

He was hoarding food...

Jared knew Connor was contemplating the same thing.

He was hiding food that wasn’t his.

Jared dared to be the first one to stand. Connor followed.

He was stealing from them.

They stood over the boy, watching his chest rise and fall as he sleep. He was much weaker now, they all were with the lack of food.

He had to go. It was for the best.

Connor and Jared descended down and began clawing and biting like wild animals. Evan woke and shrieked and clawed but he was no match for the others. They kept going until he was no longer kicking and jerking.

Then, they feasted. Anything tasted good to Jared now. Slowly, the awful, gnawing feeling in his stomach went away.

He sat back, finally full from his meal, his face and body covered in blood.

At that moment, Jared wished his last meal would’ve been salted peanuts.


	10. Mummies - Zoe X Alana

Alana was an archeologist in Egypt, her job specifically being to study to the pyramids and tombs of pharaohs that had long since passed away.

One ordinary Saturday morning as she was working, her girlfriend came in with the mail.

“We got a postcard from Jared.” Zoe grinned, showing Alana the letter. “He’s currently finishing up his tour of Libya, it sounds like he’ll be in today.”

Alana grinned, taking the postcard. It had been months since they’ve seen one of their friends, Jared coincidentally ended up in a tour group across Africa and had been able to visit for a couple days. 

“He thinks he’s funny.” Zoe laughed. On the picture side of the postcard, Jared had poorly drawn a stick figure of himself in front of the pictured landscape on the postcard.

“This will be the perfect time to show you two the inside tour of my work.” Alana said excitedly. “The Pyramid of Amenrut is not open to the public!”

“Sounds exciting.” Zoe smiled, shuffling through more mail. “Oh look, Evan sent a letter too.”

“How’s he doing in India?” Alana asked, turning back to the paper she had drawing up.

“Oh you know him, studying plants and sorts.” She opened the letter. “Oh, he catalogued a new plant.”

Alana nodded, “That’s going to be a huge breakthrough in his career.” She sighed, setting down her pen. “That’s what I need.”

“You’re already brilliant and amazing, discoveries are coincidental. You don’t need one to be good at your job.” Zoe assured her, looking through more mail.

Alana gave a gentle smile, “Thanks.”

“Oh look, my brother sent us something.” Zoe said with less enthusiasm as she had with the other two pieces of mail.

“Wow, it’s been what, a month since he’s sent us something?”

“Two months since I’ve heard from him.” She shook her head and opened the piece, skimming through. “Oh my god!”

“What?” Alana asked.

“Connor is coming over! He’ll be here with Jared!”

At that moment there was a banging at the door. Zoe hurriedly ran to the door. Alana got up, following her.

The door swung open to reveal a very sunburnt Jared and a very tired looking Connor.

“The party is here!” Jared stepped into the house, dropping his large traveling backpack on the floor. 

Zoe immediately pulled him into a hug, “I missed you, you big idiot!”

Jared hugged back, laughing, “You’ll be happy to see me leave in a day or two.”

“What am I, chopped liver?” Connor grinned, the bags under his eyes seemed to grow worse.

“What happened to you?” Alana asked, giving Connor a small hug. 

“Flight just got in, Jared picked me up. Couldn’t sleep on the plane.” He replied, then quickly blinked to keep awake. 

Zoe hugger Connor next, “You should write more.” She scolded. “I haven’t heard a reply from you in months.”

“Well I tried calling.” Connor scratched the back of his neck.

“We don’t have service out here, remember?” Alana chuckled, leading the group into the house.

“Ah, really?” Jared took out phone. “I promised I’d call my mom when we got in.”

“Sucks, dude.” Zoe replied. “Welcome to our last 6 months.”

“Do you have a spare room I can rest in?” Connor asked, seeming to slump over.

“Down the hall.” Alana replied. “Jared, why don’t we get you some breakfast.”

“Sounds great to me.”

The next day it was decided Alana would give them a tour of her site. It was a way off the typical path.

The little jeep they rode in bounced as they went over bumps, kicking up a small dust storm as they drove.

“The Pyramid of Amenrut was just discovered a little under a year ago, which was why I was called out here to work.” Alana explained as they hit another bump.

“How was it just discovered, pyramids are pretty obvious?” Jared asked.

“For some reason the exterior part had been demolished, only the underground portion remained intact, and it had been buried beneath rubble for thousands of years.” Alana said. 

Suddenly the car jerked, they were pulling up to rubble that had been cleared away to reveal a large door.

As the group hopped out of the jeep, Jared looked about. “There’s nothing around here for miles!” He said, kicking up some sand.

“It’s it peaceful?” Alana walked toward the door.

“More like frightening.” Jared replied.

“What do you think’s gonna happen Jared, the ghost of the Amund-root or whatever is going to get you?” Connor teased, following Alana into the tomb.

“Amenrut.” Alana said flatly.

“Come on Jared, it’ll be cool.” Zoe assured. Jared sighed and reluctantly followed.

Alana spent a lot of her time inside the temple working, so she knew the inside maze like the back of her hand. 

“Egyptian pharaohs believed in an underworld, Duat, had one entrance that could be reached by traveling through the tomb of the deceased. There they believed they would face challenges to see if they deserved a peaceful afterlife. These tombs were supposed equipped with whatever the pharaoh would need in the afterlife.” Alana explained.

Connor walked over to a wall, staring at the hieroglyphs that had been painted carefully.

“What is this?” Connor ran a finger over a grotesque image of a pharaoh flogging a civilian.

“Well, we believe that Amenrut was not exactly a just leader.” Alana explained. “Most of the images in the rooms are horrible deeds done by Amenrut to the people.”

“Well no wonder someone destroyed his tomb, he was a dick.” Jared snorted, looking at another image. “I’m pretty sure this one is him taking a woman’s baby.”

“That’s awful.” Zoe said.

“The hieroglyphs predict a gruesome afterlife for him.” Alana told them. “Which is quite unusual as Egyptians treated their pharaoh as the son of the gods, so he must’ve been truly gruesome.”

The group moved on and Alana lead them to the main heart of the temple.

The coffin.

In the middle of a room decorated in jewels and gold laid a large stone coffin that had been cracked open.

“It took them a long time to get this stone lid off.” Alana chuckled, moving toward the coffin. “Of course we couldn’t fit any heavy machinery in here.”

In the coffin laid the mummified body of Amenrut.

“Yo... why hasn’t this thing been removed yet?” Jared asked nervously, staring down at the semi-decomposed body.

“Well we have to be respectful and it took so long to get the lid off.” Alana explained.

“What’s this?” Zoe picked up an old book from a table nearby.

“Oh be careful!” Alana said. “That’s the book of the dead!”

“What?” Connor asked, seeming confused. Meanwhile Jared looked more scared.

“It’s a book of spells and advice for traveling in the underworld.” Alana told them.

“I’m gonna take a selfie with this mummy, and then we’re going to leave, sound good with everybody?” Jared said, walking over to the coffin. “No more creepy underworld stuff for me.”

Jared leaned in toward the coffin, pulling his phone out and posing. However, before he could snap the shot, a hand reached out from the coffin and grabbed his arm.

Jared immediately shrieked, pulling away from the hand.

“What the-“ Alana turned around to see the mummy of Amenrut sitting up in his coffin.

Jared managed to pull his hand free and the group took off running, following Alana through the maze of tunnels.

However, as she traveled through, she didn’t recognize the usually familiar walls.

“Everything’s not where it usually is!” She said, pausing at intersecting tunnels.

“What?” Connor demanded. “Just get us out of here!”

“The trophy room should be on the other side of the tomb, and these hieroglyphs are out of order!” Alana pointed at a pair. “The Judgement of the Dead should not be next to when Amenrut was named Pharaoh!”

A deep, echoing voice came through the tunnels, “I have faced my judgement, and so shall you.”

“Just go!” Jared shouted.

Alana ran down a path, hoping it was the right one. She glanced back at Zoe, grabbing her hand.

She could do this. 

A deafening roaring sound came from around them. He was angry.

Alana turned another corner to see the exit. “Almost there!” She yelled, sprinting. Behind her, Zoe tripped, letting go of her hand.

Alana tried to stop but Jared and Connor pushed her forward through the exit. When they turned around, the tomb door was sealed off.

Alana ran up to the ruins, desperately trying to find a door. Her Zoe was trapped. Jared and Connor joined in, digging at where the door used to be and the surrounding rubble.

Hours later Alana sat down, staring at where Zoe had been trapped. 

“She’s gone.” She whispered.


	11. Ghosts - Connor X Jared

Jared Kleinman did not believe in ghosts, thank you very much. 

Jared believed in people scaring themselves enough to see something. Jared believed in carefully thought out pranks and jokes. Jared believed in hallucinations and tricks of the mind.

However, that didn't mean that Jared didn't like when others believed in ghosts.

"Your house is totally haunted." Jared said with a mouthful of food.

"Really?" Evan squeaked, sinking down in his chair.

"Oh yeah, for sure." Jared nodded. "I would know, I used to do ghost hunting with my friend Tyler back in sixth grade."

"Quit scaring him, Kleinman, you know ghosts aren't real." Connor took a bite of his burger. 

"Oh, a non-believer are we?" Jared asked smugly.

"Just as much of a non-believer as you are." Connor stared back.

Damn, how'd he know?

"You know what, how about I happen to get my hands on a Ouija board." Jared suggested. "And you I take a turn on it."

"I say that's a fair deal." Connor said.

Jared extended his hand, "As long as you're not scared that something's gonna happen."

Connor took Jared's hand, "Of course not."

Jared glanced at Evan, "You want in?" Evan shook his head quickly. 

"My place at midnight?" Connor suggested.

Jared stood to take his tray up. "See you there."

When Jared got home he began plotting how he was going to mess with Connor. He wanted this boy to believe in ghosts until his dying day.

Of course he was going to move planchette to say whatever he wished. It was just a matter of the main event...

Jared stood up when he got an idea. He would grab his Bluetooth speaker and sneak it into Connor's house. He would then hide the speaker somewhere and play scary noises while they used the board.

Easy.

Jared showed up to Connor's house at exactly midnight, just as promised. In his hands he held the Ouija board he had gotten from a local game shop. He had been surprised how easy it was to find.

In his pocket he hid the small handheld Bluetooth speaker, already hooked up to his phone. He was excited.

"Haven't chickened out yet?" Jared said, walking in as Connor opened the door.

"Nope, I'm surprised you even showed up though.” Connor grinned. “We’re going to do it in my basement though, I don’t want to disturb my parents.”

Connor lead Jared over to the basement door, swinging it open to reveal a dark and damp basement. 

“Well let’s do it.” Jared headed down the stairs and began setting the board up on a rickety wooden table in the middle of the room. He scanned the basement for a place to put the speaker.

“I’m going to use the bathroom real quick.” Connor said, heading back up the stairs.

Jared took this opportunity to run over to the stairs and hide the speaker underneath. That way, it would seem the noises were coming from upstairs. But if they went upstairs, the noises would sound like they were coming from downstairs.

Connor came back down a few minutes later, “You ready?”

“I’m always ready, the real question is if you’re ready.” Jared grinned, finger already on the planchette. 

Connor snorted and rolled his eyes, putting his finger on the planchette as well. “So I was reading up on these and they say to make sure you always say goodbye.”

“Well that’s dumb.” Jared said. “Anyway let’s begin.”

“Is anyone there?” Connor asked.

Jared tried to hide his grin as he slid it over to yes. Connor looked at him, cocking his eyebrow.

“Well go on, ask another question if you’re not sure.” Jared sighed.

“Who are we speaking to?” Connor asked, watching the board carefully.

Jared had already picked out a creepy old sounding name. However, when he tried to move the planchette this time, it fought with him.

“You’re moving it!” Jared frowned, watching as he was overpowered and the planchette slid over to B.

“I swear I’m not!” The panic in Connor’s voice almost made Jared believe him.

It slid over to E.

“You are because I’m not doing it!” Jared shouted.

L.

“It’s not me!” Connor insisted.

L.

The planchette stopped.

“Bell?” Jared said, looking at Connor.

Connor let out a breath, “I swear if you’re doing this-“

“I’m not.” Jared said firmly. “Ask another question.”

“Uh, um, what year did you live in?” Connor asked, biting down on his lip.

The planchette slid across the board.

WE LIVED IN 1867.

“We?” Connor looked at Jared.

“Are you not alone?” Jared demanded.

The board did not like that. Suddenly Jared’s hand were being dragged across the board by the planchette, creating an infinity symbol over and over.

Jared drew his hand back, frightened. The planchette tumbled off the board and onto the floor. 

“Nope.” Jared said, standing up. “I’m out of here.” He headed up the steps only to find that the door out of the basement was locked. “Uh, did you lock this?”

“No? Now come back down we have to say goodbye.” Connor desperately put the planchette back on the board.

“Come let me out-“ Jared began, but he cut himself off when he heard slow footsteps above him.

“Well that’s weird, my parents are asleep.” Connor said, listening as the footsteps moved above him.

“What about your sister?” Jared stepped down one step, watching the door as the footsteps drew closer.

Connor shook his head, “No she’s over at a friend’s tonight.”

The footsteps paused outside the door. Jared held his breath.

The door flung open and something was jumping out at him. He shrieked, almost falling down the stairs.

“We gotcha!” Zoe Murphy stood in the doorway, doing a little dance.

Connor appeared at the bottom of the stairs, “You were scared, weren’t ya!”

“What the hell?” Jared said.

“Well I knew you were going to try to scare me, so I enlisted in Zoe’s help.” Connor smiled. 

Zoe gave Jared finger guns.

“I let you do the ‘yes’ on the board because I knew you would try to convince me the board was moving on it’s own.” Connor patted Jared on the back. “Everything you didn’t do was all me.”

“Why Bell?” Jared asked, rolling his eyes.

“You know, the famous Bell house spirit?” Connor said. “You know, I almost thought you were on to us at the end though when you started doing that infinity thing.”

Jared paused, “You didn’t make the infinity symbol on the board?”

Connor shook his head, “No, why?”

“Cause neither did I.”


	12. Buried Alive - Zoe X Evan

Evan had been sick for a long time. The treatments, the visits to the hospital, all weren’t helping. It seemed more and more hopeless as time went on. All the while, Evan’s faithful wife, Zoe, was at his side, constantly taking care of him and helping him go about the rest of last days.

It had been a Saturday when Evan passed. He was found in bed by Zoe, looking finally at peace. He had been brought to the morgue while Zoe planned out his funeral.

When the day arrived, it was raining. His former friends gathered around as the coffin was lowered into the ground. 

Jared stepped up, “Ev was one of my dearest friends, he will be terribly missed.” Jared choked, fiddling with his suit collar as the rain hid his tears. He moved back to stand with Connor, who put a comforting hand on Jared’s shoulder.

Alana looked at Zoe, “Are you okay?” She asked.

Zoe gave her a small smile, “I’m okay.”, I would just like a moment alone.”

The group left Zoe alone near the grave as the grave diggers began to fling dirt onto the coffin. 

As Zoe stood there, she was thankful for the rain. For while it hid Jared’s tears, it also hid the fact that she didn’t have any. She had been planning Evan’s untimely demise for months. Sneaking him antifreeze into his drinks and putting furniture polish into his soup to keep him sick.

She felt giddy watching the dirt be flung on his coffin, knowing that the pill she had slipped his would soon wear off and Evan would awake in a dark tomb with no way out.

Inside the coffin, Evan felt hazy. What had happened? Where was he? The illness he had felt for many months no longer seemed to plague him. 

He tried to sit up but hit his head on something. As he tried to feel around, he realized something.

He was in a coffin.

The sound of dirt being laid over him made him scramble, he screamed but it seemed no one could hear. He was trapped. He dug his nails into the top of the coffin, desperately trying to get it open and escape.

He screamed and scratched until his nails bled and his throat refused to make another noise. It was no use.

He was going to die in there.

Above ground, Zoe stood there for another moment before looking down at the white rose she held. As the gravediggers continued to pile on dirt, she threw the rose in, watching as the delicate flower was crushed and covered in the dirt.

She patted Evan’s gravestone, “Sleep well, love.” She said before twirling around and heading away, leaving Evan to his fate.


	13. Poison - Jared X Alana

Alana was smart. She knew all about various ways to kill a person. Stabbing someone with a dull knife would hurt more than stabbing them with a sharp one. The average person has 4 to 6 liters of blood in their body, and can lose half of it until death is guaranteed.

But no, Alana did not want a gruesome death. Those are too showy, too obvious. Besides, only amateurs did it for the show. She just craved being able to know she had been the cause of a loss of life.

Just then, Jared walked into the room holding a cup of coffee. He set it on Alana’s desk and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

“Work?” He asked, glancing at the papers.

Alana covered the papers with her arm, “Yes, just some stuff I have to finish up.” She smiled.

Jared frowned, “They really shouldn’t make you work so late. You should be using this time to pay attention to me!” He teased.

Alana laughed, “I promise I won’t be long.” 

With that, Jared left her office.

Naturally, Alana hid her darker side from Jared. She didn’t know if she could bear him knowing how cold blooded she truly was. He was the love of her life and she would never let him know about her true self.

She went back to her plans. She had her eye on a man named Connor Murphy. It seemed like it would be simple enough to poison him, not to mention it didn’t seem like many would miss him either. But the main appeal was the fact that she had no connection to him. No one would even suspect she was behind it.

She began her ideas of poison. She could use antifreeze to make it look like a heart attack. Make it look like a suicide and load him up on sedatives. Or perhaps Ricin, which would cause problems in protein synthesis.

After finishing up her plans, she got up to find Jared watching TV alone in the living room.

“All done?” He asked, flashing her a smile.

“All done.” She nodded, snuggling up next to him on the couch.

“You work too much.” He teased, throwing an arm around her.

Alana shrugged, “What can I say, I love what I do.”

The next day Alana gathered all the item she would need for the next day.

The big day.

She had decided on antifreeze, it would be easy to explain if it was found in the house.

When she got home from the store, she glanced at the clock. It was only a matter of time before Jared got home so she got to work. She drained some of the soda from a bottle of Dr. Pepper and began to insert the antifreeze. She finished just in time and hid the bottle in her office where Jared wouldn’t touch it. 

Jared arrived home from work tired, like he usually was. 

“How was your day?” Alana asked, starting dinner. She quickly hid the antifreeze under the kitchen sink.

“Long.” Jared told her, flopping down into a chair. “I hate that job.” 

Alana chuckled, “Why don’t you go change while I finish dinner.”

Before Alana went to work the next day she checked on the bottle with the antifreeze. It was still exactly where she left it. That night she would be able to use it.

As she left she said goodbye to Jared.

When she got home that night, she called out Jared’s name as she took off her coat.

It had been a mistake.

“Jared?” She called again, walking towards the living room.

How could she have known Jared would decide to clean her office for her?

Jared wasn’t in the living, she continued through the house, “Jared?” She called.

Of course Dr. Pepper was his favorite. He went through a liter a day, it was no wonder he would think she would hide a bottle of it from him.

“Jared-“ Alana opened the door to her office to find her husband on the floor, eyes open, staring at nothing. 

“Jared!” Alana shrieked, falling to the floor and grasping at his body. “Oh god Jared please be okay.” 

The bottle of Dr. Pepper laid beside him, almost empty. Jared felt cold in her arms.

Alana knew what she had done.

She had killed the love of her life.


End file.
